winxclubenglishfandomcom-20200214-history
Magic Winx/We Girls are the Winx
}}We girls are the Winx (Magic Winx) is the transformation song of Winx. Lyrics |-|English= Group Transformation We girls are the Winx Energy creating Our magic powers We'll defeat the evil deeds of Trix We're the new ones we're the Winx (Flora, boom boom boom boom) (Flora, oooo) Winx Club (Stella, Stella, Stella-ah) Wings in heaven we are the Winx (Bass) Musa (Bass) Musa, Musa Magical Winx Winx Club Tecna-na-na We girls are the Winx Energy creatin' Our magic powers We'll defeat the evil Trix We We are the Winx Stella's Transformation Winx Club, Stella, Stella, Stella-ah Ray of light It's magic Rising sun I've got power I will win Single Transformation I will be transformed Energy creatin' My magic powers We'll get 'em with the force and with the will I'll forever be a Winx |-|Italian= Winx Power Show Siamo noi le Winx fonte di energia con la magia sfideremo le malvagie Trix nuove fate siamo Winx Flora Flora Winx Club Stella Stella Stella ali in cielo noi siamo Winx Sono Bloom col fuoco mi difender? e la mia forza dal cuore salir? Io sono Stella di luce, di luce splender? con i poteri i raggi magici far? Siamo magiche! Siamo noi le Winx fonte di energia con la magia sfideremo le malvagie Trix nuove fate siamo Winx Tecna Musa Aisha Bloom Bloom Bloom Sono Aisha e amo danzare seguo il ritmo, ritmo tribale il mio potere non ha rivale vieni con me ti far? ballare sono Aisha Winx Club Stella Stella Stella ali in cielo noi siamo Winx Sono Flora e profumi emaner? con le pozioni magiche ogni cosa cambier? E sono Tecna e tecnologica sar? ed i misteri nascosti della scienza esplorer? E sono Musa ed il volume della musica alzer? sempre di pi? sempre di pi? sempre di pi? Siamo noi le Winx fonte di energia con la magia sfideremo le malvagie Trix nuove fate siamo... Nuove fate siamo… Nuove fate siamo… Nuove fate siamo… Nuove fate siamo… Nuove fate siamo… Nuove fate siamo… Nuove fate siamo… Nuove fate siamo… Siamo noi le Winx fonte di energia con la magia Siamo noi le Winx fonte di energia con la magia Siamo noi le Winx fonte di energia con la magia sfideremo le malvagie Trix Nuove fate siamo Winx Tecna Nuove fate siamo Winx Aisha Nuove fate siamo Winx Stella Nuove fate siamo Winx Musa Nuove fate siamo Winx Flora Nuove fate siamo Winx Bloom Bloom Bloom Bloom Bloom |-|Translation= We girls are the Winx Energy creatin' our magic powers We'll defeat the evil deeds of Trix We're the new ones we're the Winx Flora (boom boom) Flora (boom boom) Winx Club Stella-Stella-Stella-ah Wings in heaven We're the Winx I am Bloom I fight with fire And my strength Will rise from the heart And I am Stella The light, the light shine With magical powers rays will fight and shine We girls are the Winx We girls are the Winx Energy creatin' our magic powers We'll defeat the evil deeds of Trix We're the new ones we're the Winx (Tecna Musa Aisha) Bloom Bloom Bloom I am Aisha and I love to dance I follow the rhythm, rhythm tribal My power has no rival Come with me I will dance I am Aisha Winx Club Stella-Stella-Stella-ah Wings in heaven We are the Winx I am Flora And smells will emanate With magic potions Everything will change And I am Tecna And technology will be And the hidden mysteries Of science will be explored And I am Musa And volume The music will lift Increasingly, increasingly, increasingly We girls are the Winx Energy creatin' our magic powers We'll defeat the evil deeds of Trix We're the new ones We're the new ones We're the new ones We're the new ones We're the new ones We're the new ones We're the new ones We're the new ones We're the new ones We're the new ones We girls are the Winx Energy creatin' Our magic powers We girls are the Winx Energy creatin' Our magic powers We girls are the Winx Energy creatin' Our magic powers We defeat the evil deeds of Trix We're the new ones we're the Winx Tecna We're the new ones we're the Winx Aisha We're the new ones we're the Winx Stella We're the new ones we're the Winx Musa We're the new ones we're the Winx Flora We're the new ones we're the Winx Bloom, Bloom, Bloom, Bloom, Bloom Trivia *This song is one of two songs for the Winx transformation. **The other is We Are the Winx (Instrumental) from 4Kids. *This song is the first and to date only song to be about the Winx transformation. *The full version of this song is not released in English. Video Category:Songs Category:Season 1 Songs